


strength

by gaylawyers



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drabble, Zombie AU, emo boy doesnt know what to do, heavily implied gaius/cherche, there are guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylawyers/pseuds/gaylawyers
Summary: He was only 14 when he decided he needed to be strong.





	

Gerome was only 14 when it happened. His mother, his darling mother, so strong and so fierce, she had gotten bit by one of them. She had gotten bit and they knew, his father included, that nothing could be done about it. 

He was only 14 when his mother died in his father's arms. When her body got too hot and then too cold. When his father slumped over her dead body and sobbed for hours. His father kept bringing the gun up to her forehead, knowing that he needed to do it, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. 

His father had always been cool-headed. Always calm and level-headed, and quirky in a way, his words always managing to sound teasing and playful even in the worst of times. It was comforting. His father, the playful thief, was broken the day his mother's died. And Gerome knew this very well. 

He was only 14 when he witnessed his undead mother bite her father's arm. When he witnessed his father scream in agony and pain. When he realized that he was going to be alone with his mother's faithful wyvern Minerva. He was only 14 when his father asked him to kill them. He was only 14 when he saw them turn into monsters. 

Minerva was by his side, suffering as much as he was, Gerome could tell. He couldn't stop sobbing. His gun was lifted up and it had been for a while, while his parents both slowly crawled towards him, their disgusting grunts reminding him that _No. These aren't your parents._ His gun, pointed right at his mother's head, shook as his whole body was wracked in uncontrollable sobs. It was so hard. He understood why it was so hard for his father now. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the strength to shoot. 

They came to close, and Minerva noticed and pushed him away, getting hurt herself in the process and Gerome panicked. He couldn't lose her too. He shot and the bullet went right past them both and hit the ground. Minerva quickly roared and took Gerome by his shirt, flying away as quickly as possible from the scene, though not too far away. Minerva couldn't bear being too far away from Cherche and Gaius. Not when the wound was so fresh. When they found haven in a clearing nearby, Gerome crawled on top of Minerva and his enitre body shook as he sobbed empty apologies into her scales. He wasn't sure whether he was apologizing to Minerva because she got hurt, or apologizing to his parents for not being strong enough. He could still hear his father's echoing sobs. He could still hear his mother's reassuring whispers when she was dying. 

He was only 14 when he decided he had to become strong.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from my good friend emil because he loves to kill me with angsty aus. it's really short, but it's. he tried.


End file.
